


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by TheWhiteSwordsman



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Heroism, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Rape, Violence, gang members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteSwordsman/pseuds/TheWhiteSwordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finally sees Jack for what he really is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HyperKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/gifts).



> This fic follows up on a theory about Rose seeing Raiden for what he really is. In the game, we never really hear Rose nor Raiden talk about "Jack" coming out once in a while. Rose only knows about his past, not his nature. So something has to happen where Jack the Ripper finally reveals himself infront of Rose during a serious situation.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, I don't support rape or anything. I try to take this seriously.

[My tumblr](https://the-white-swordsman.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

 Rosemary _despised_  alleyways. Something about them reminded her too much of her past working for the Patriots, a fallen organization that controlled the media and government. She wasn't sure if it was the smell, or the aura that had been circulating through the area, but it sure felt unsettling. 

She was supposed to meet her husband at a conference meeting for their son's school, but ever since the events after World Marshal, her family had to keep a low profile. Right now, there were PMCs sent to capture Raiden as sell his body. He wasn't only notorious for his actions, but the fact that he was a living project of the Patriots really raised the price on his head. His family didn't matter, they could be dead for all they care. Nonetheless, their lives were still in danger in case if anyone wanted to use them as a leverage against Raiden.

She has experienced that before, and she will do her best to never allow that to happen again.

The woman's  heels clicked along the concrete as she made a couple of turns around the blocks. Her husband took the only car... and the school was a mile away. However, it was a good work out and she did want her hips to return to their slender figure. But did it have to be during the evening? The allyway not only looked dark and conspicuous  but it also made Rosemary feel quite vulnerable, her purse serving as the only form of defense. She had learned a couple of self defense moves while working for the Patriots- but that was a long time ago. She regretted refusing to learn from Raiden and claimed that New Zealand was safe. She was about to eat her words.

The flickering lights of the walls reflected against her chestnut hair and illuminated the area only for a moment before alternating off and on. It almost felt like a horror movie, and the sudden burst of gas coming from a nearby generator did not help. Rose began to walk vigorously, fearing that she may be trapped in this maze-like city forever. The more she walked the more she wanted Jack by her side. If anyone could beat fear it was him. When he was around, she would want to share his pain so he wouldn't dwell on it- but now that she was alone, her own darkness was begining to engulf around her. A chilling tingle ran up her spine like a spider, forcing Rose to spin her head behind her.

No one was there.

With a flood of relief she continued to head downward, making another turn around a block while clutching her purse as if she was ready to face a monster. But as soon as she faced the allyway, a quick glimpse of a shadow ran from a couple feet across her. She jumped, dropping her bag only to have her phone in her hand immediately. No more chances, she thought frantically, trying to dial the numbers for the police, but her shaking fingers kept of pressing the wrong combination. Right as she pressed her phone against her ear she heard a click behind her head.

"Don't move," a low voice grumbled. Rosemary's body completely froze. She felt a hard poke against her back. A gun, she realized. What did this man want? She could have sworn she had put a twenty in her wallet- a fair trade for her life. She turned her head slightly and glance at her purse.

"The money's in the bag," she tried steady her voice. Her heart skipped a beat after what she could have sworn to hear was _chuckling_. 

"That's a nice offer, but not what I'm interested," the man replied darkly. "Drop your phone and move over toward the wall."

Rose couldn't believe what was happening. She prayed to whatever God was listening that she was just being searched, nothing more. But she could practically  feel the bullet lodging inside her back, so she quickly released her grip on the phone, letting it fall to the ground with a crack. She slowly raised her hands and stepped over towards the brick wall, facing her hostile acquaintance. The man eased himself and gazed at the woman, eyed her approvingly before turning his head and calling out to the dark.

"Mark! Tyler! Come out!"

Two men appeared from the shadows as if they were summoned demons. One had no hair but a stubbls, while the other had short hair and glasses. Both were in their mid twenties, she predicted. She _will_ remember their faces. The two men walked towards her and whistled.

"Wow, Michael! You sure did catch a beauty this time! No more of those blond teenagers!"

 _So there was more than one victim_ , she noted. We're they still alive? Or... did they kill them afterward...?

The man named Michael clutched Rosemary's  jaw, turning her head so he could get a better glimpse of her. Rose held the urge to bite the man's fingers. If it was just him, then she would be able to escape. All she managed to escape was a grunt.

"See that? She's a fighter!" Michael chuckled. He leaned in closer to her face. "And believe me... I _love_ fighters." She felt a hand from the other man grope her breast, which was quickly slapped away.

"Mark, you bastard! I get to have my fun first!" The man shouted.

"B-But Michael, you said I get to have her next ti--"

"That was when he fucked little girls you stupid fuck! This woman," he pointed his finger at Rose, "she's one of those rare women who aren't sluts! She looks as if she hasn't fucked a man in years!"

If only you knew, Rose thought regrettably. How she wished Raiden were here. She pleaded and cried for him to come and protect her. But she realized that he was half a mile away from a school, not to mention he was probably in an office.

"Just grab her legs," her thoughts were interrupted by a frustrated sigh. She felt the two men grab each of her thighs while propping  her up against the wall with their arms. Michael began to unbuckle his pants while liking his lips hungrily.

"You really are a beauty," he hummed. Rose began to squirm from the mans' grasp, making them laugh.

"You stupid bitch, you think we're gonna let you off that easily?" Tyler cackled. He trailed his eyes down at her cleavage, tempted to touch her if not the deadly gaze emitting from Michael. The man began to step forward, reaching his hands up her skirt. "First, we gotta take these off. It would sure be hard to fuck you with something blocking the entrance." 

In her body's way of self defense, she jerked her leg at the man's  face, leaving a good blow from her high heel. The man roared in pain, clutching his bloodied cheek. He hissed angrily and clenched his fist. "You bitch!" He cursed, landing a blow across the woman's face, causing her to cry out in agony after another fist connected with her jaw. Her mouth was dripping with blood and her eye was swollen into a purple fruit. She felt her hair being tugged on one side aggressively while her breath being groped roughly on the other. Her shirt was now ripped, revealing a bare chest. Her face was streaming wth tears, quietly pleading for them to stop. Her neck was being bitten, leaving painful scars to live with. She saw Michael pull out a knife a cut shallow slits into her skin, making her cry and sob in pain. 

She wanted to die.

As darkness began to flood over her her mind was caged in a sea of emptiness. No hope. No pain. No sorrow. Not even regret. All that played in her head were the men moaning and they were torturing her. They haven't even inserted themselves inside her yet. She had begun to feel like nothing more than an empty shell, used for pleasure. The pain inflicted on her body began to fade away. Was this how Jack felt...

A sudden slash pulled Rose back into reality. She was leaned against the wall on the floor, for the men holding her back away. The man infront of her- Michael- was screaming in agony, clutching his arm over the clean cut from across his wrist. Blood pooled out dramatically and splattered all over the floor next to a severed hand. 

Oh my god...

She quickly turned her head towards the entrance of the alleyway in fear, only to have a flood of relief wash over her as the figure standing there was a Saint. 

"Jack..." she whispered. She tried to get up but her wounds from her legs were still fresh and open. Standing up would only cause her to bleed more. She saw the man's expression gaze back at her into a full, shocked stare. Then, a flash of red glinted from his eye as his face began to twist with fury and he shot a cold glare at the rapists. His metal grip strengthening as he wrapped it around his HF blade. His heavy steps appeared to echo in the alleyway as he approached Michael and stared down at him.

"The fuck were you doing to my wife..."  He grumbled softly, staring into his very soul with eyes of a predator. He expressed no signs of anger in his voice, yet the monotone in it gave a more chilling touch. It was like stepping into a freezer.

Michael stopped clenching his arm and gazed at the- monster- fearfully. "I-I-I d-didn't know s-she was yours-s-s...."

The cyborg narrowed his eyes like a cat. Like lightning, he slammed the man against the wall on the opposite side of Rose, cracking the bricks. "The hell that would've stopped you." He spat. "You are nothing more than scum. Taking advantage over someone who can't defend themselves." He pulled out the knife that was dropped on the ground and pressed it against the man's beating throat. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the scent of the blood and feeling the life running through the throat passing through the blade. The man's pulse was bearing so hard he could practically feel the knives vibrate.

"P-please don't kill me..." Michael whimpered pathetically. His face sank as soon as he heard a low _chuckle_  coming from the cyborg. It almost sounded mechanical, fake. Yet, it sounded like the Devil's laugh.

"Jack...?" Rose called out, concerned. This didn't sound like Jack. Despite wanting the men to be punished for what he did, not man should deserve to die under her husband's blade. No, something wasn't right about Jack at all. He didn't feel... normal. Something snapped- whatever it was, she could be in danger too.

Raiden slowly presses the blade against the man's  throat. "I'll make you pay for what you've done." He growled, then curved a wicked smile. Ignoring the man's pleads he ran the knife across his neck, sliting  his throat while bending his backwards so more blood would spray out. And indeed, it did. He didn't bother to look at Rose, redirecting his attention toward the to men- who, suprisingly- hadn't run away yet. Was it an act of courage...

Far from that. They were foolish for staying.

"Run and I'll chase you," Raiden called out. Unfortunately, Tyler did not like the idea of the Reaper approaching him. With a sudden shuffle of his feet, he had begun to start running down the alleyway, but was immediately stopped by a sword lodged through his head. Rose shreaked, while Mark was cursing nervously. 

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit..."

He felt a cold hand grab him by the jaw and lift him up high. He stared directly down into eyes that held a sea of blood. He could feel his life  pour out of him the more he struggle out if the cyborg's  grip. He tried to kick his legs, but it only hit what appeared to be steel underneath the suit.

"Please don't do this... I'm begging you..." the man cried. Raiden didn't smile, only frown. He raised the man higher, pointing his blade at the center of the abdomen. He released his grip and let the screaming corpse let gravity pull in down into the blade, blood covering it with a thick coat of red. Raiden gave a twisted smile then tilted his blade downward, slipping the body off of it, letting it hit the floor with a thud.

Rose only screamed and covered her face. Her husband was a killer. Not just some soldier, but a serial killer. She heard the same echoing footsteps head toward her direction as she sobbed in her hands. She heard something heavy fall to the ground next to her and wrap warm arms around her.

"Shh.... it's okay. It's okay..." She felt a hand run through her hair gently, unlike the force full pull from the two men. Correction- dead men. 

Rose pressed her face into her husband's  suit and cried softly inside it. Raiden continued to cradle her head and shoulders, telling her everything was all right. 

"Rose..." He finally spoke. The woman lifted her head, showing her bruised  and scratched face. The sight pained Raiden from looking at it. It was his fault this had happened...

"You saw what had happened..." He added, turning his gaze away. Rose was confused, but she did she what had happened. And it frightened here.

"Jack, I alway knew you had a- _side_  to you, but I never expected it to be like this."She looked at the dead corpses from behind her husband. "I was scared, Jack."

"I know," the cyborg replied regrettably. Whatever lust appeared in his eyes earlier were now gone. Only clouds of sorrow remained. "You deserve better. It was my fault this happened and I should have walked instead."

"Jack, you didn't know. No one knew what was going to happen today." She sat up and cupid her hands around Jack's bloodied face, staining her hands red. "But you did stop what was about to happen. And that's what matters most."

Her husband looked into her eyes, place a red hand on her cheek, covering it with blood. Their faces inched closer.

"Do you still want me...? After everything that has happened..." He asked. Rose simply chuckled softly and smiled.

"I thought I was the one who should be saying that." Their lips pressed together gently, wrapping each other tightly before deepening the kiss. When they finally broke free, Raiden carried his wife until they reached the house. Rose's chest was covered by his jacket and he occasionally rocked his arms telling Rose that it was okay.

"How will John get home?" Rose managed to ask, worried about his safety.

"I'll have our neighbor pick him up and drop him off at our house. Right now, you need to rest. I'll get your wounds fixed as soon as we get home."

"Ha... sleeping is going to be hard. I might have a few nightmares."

"Now you know how I feel then." 

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She twirled his silver hair around her fingers. "Sometimes I feel like your my guardian angel."

Raiden smirked. "I'm good, but I'm no angel."

"White devil?"

"I'm no demon either."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And don't forget to subscr-- oops! I mean, please leave kudos! Please tell me your words of wisdom and leave a comment.
> 
> 1 comment/kudos= 1 saved Diamon Dog soldier
> 
> SAVE THEM
> 
> (sorry Boxed Devil for sending you this but whenever I make a fic based off of a theory on Tumblr I have to link it to you. Tell me if you want me to stop)


End file.
